Harry Potter The True Heir
by ima-psychopath
Summary: Mainly about the trio.Hope you enjoy this fic, flames welcome. please R
1. Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, it all belongs to lucky ol' J.K Rowling  
A/N: I hope some one likes this, i just decided to attempt a story after reading all the fabby ones out there. Please R&R  
  
  
Harry Potter was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard and a very special one at that. He is known as 'The Boy Who Lived', named after banashing the most powerful dark wizard when the killing curse was cast on Harry but it bounced back to the dark wizard Voldemort. Many thought he was gone but he returned in Harrys first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
  
Harry was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, many things had happened last year including the rebirth of the Order of the Pheonix. The Order of the Pheonix is a group of wizards who are trying to defeat Voldemort.  
  
At the moment Harry is living with the Dursleys, his so called 'family' who hated him with a passion because of his abilitys. They hated anything even slightly abnormal.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
'Get up boy, make our breakfast!' Petunia Dursley shouted through Harrys door in frustration. Harry sat up grogily and marked of another day on his calendar, tommorow was his sixteenth birthday and he would be considered an adult in the wizarding world, remembering that he could get a flat and live where he wanted then he got dressed and walked out of the room smiling.  
'Care to explain whats so amusing?' Vernon asked Harry a little annoyed seeing that he was happy about something.  
'Oh, nothing,' replied Harry and his grin widened anoyying Vernon even more.  
'Make the breakfast and get out of my sight!' Vernon barked at Harry. Harry did as told making sure to burn the bacon and eggs, he got a slice of watermelon and left the house. Harry had gotten a summer job doing gardening, he was getting pretty fast at digging up weeds and planting things. Harry's appearence had changed also, he was no longer skinny but a muscular, well built teen for his age. Every now and then Harry saw girls gawping over him but he just blushed and turned away.  
  
It was eleven o'clock when Harry went to bed after finishing chores for the Dursleys when he got home, he was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediantly. At twelve o'clock his mind started to full with a blue and white swirling mist. Harry looked on curiously wondering how he could think for himself in a dream when five figures appeared in front of him.  
'Hello Harry, we are your ancestors and it is time for you to learn more about yourself. You see Harry you are the most powerful wizard that has ever been born and only you have the power to defeat Voldemort. We are here to help you along the way. As you may know i am Merlin and they are Godric Gryffindor, Salazaar Slytherine, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.' They all greeted Harry with a warm smile as he gawped openly at them and then Godric began to speak after a small chuckle.  
'From me i give you strength and agility to help you in battle and along the road of life,' Salazaar stepped forwards and also began to speak.  
'I give you the power to control and befriend all snakes and reptile animals, even those loyal to the dark lord,' Rowena stepped forward now.  
'From me you recieve the power to communacate with all animals,' This time Helga stepped towards Harry.  
'I present you with knowledge of the world, of ancient spells and modern ones too,' This time Merlin stepped forward and spoke.  
'I grant you the power of your true anamagus forms, you will soon find out what these are,' Once again they all smiled and Merlin began to speak again, 'We have each left a gift for you which you will find on your desk when you wake up, have a nice night.' Harry could only nod his thanks because he was so stunned from this experience. They chuckled once again and waved at him. Once again his mind went to the empty void he found when sleeping. 


	2. The Gifts

Disclaimer: i do not own hp. jkr does  
A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter, any sugestions to improve are welcome please R&R  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry awoke and with a jolt remembered his birthday and the dream last night. He sat up in his bed thinking about it until he remembered when they said they had each left a gift. Harry looked at his desk and saw them lying there he picked the first one up and red the note.  
  
Hello again Harry  
I know you found my sword in second year and with my permission it is yours to own now. In this package is the other piece to the set. Use it well.  
Godric  
  
Harry opened the parcel which was wieghing down on his arms and found it to be a large shield with encrusted gems, the gems were gold and red and the frame was smooth silver steel like that of Godrics sword. Harry smiled at this, now if he learned hand to hand combat he would at least have some defense with the shield.  
  
The next present was very light and long like that of a brromstick but with out the end. Harry took this note and read.  
  
Harry,  
This should be of use to you, it will focus your powers far greater than that of your wand. Tap it three times with your wand and it will recognise your aura, only you will be able to use it not even the dark lord who claims to be my heir. Use it in two hands and just say the incantation, there is no need for motion like that of your wand.  
Salazar  
  
Harry opened the parcel and found what he supposed was a staff with an intricate serpent ingraved on the top. He brought out his wand, tapped it three times and began to feel power originate from the staff.  
  
He laid it next to him and looked on, there were three other parcels there. He saw the one from Rowena and laughed to himself, he wondered if Hermione was related to her. On the bed there was a book and like before he picked the letter up.  
  
Hello Harry  
This is a book of ancient spells i have brought together for your use, only you and your closest friends will be able to manage the more difficult spells as they are also related to us five. You will need these friends when you go up against the dark lord but you will have to kill him because the scar brings him back with your energy.  
Good luck,  
Rowena  
  
The next was what he supposed from Helga as it flew throught the window. It was a beautiful pheonix, Harry had always been keen on them. This was different from most of its kind, its colour was that of a royal blue and silver.He read the letter.  
  
Harry  
I hope you like this present, there are only three blue pheonixes in the world. You can speak to himwith the other gift i gave you (A/N:speech to animals if you dont remember) but you can also talk to her telepathically.  
Talk to you later, Rowena.  
  
The last package looked like a ball and Harry picked up the note.  
  
Hello again my heir  
This is very special ball only you can use. Put the chain round your neck to keep it safe. Touch the ball with one hand and say the place you want to go, it works agains anti apparation wards.  
Merlin  
  
Harry packed up all his stuff and put the chain round his neck, he had decided to call the pheonix Sapher and she was sitting on his shoulders. Grab the bell and clearly said 'The Burrow'.  
  
A/N: does godric actually have a shield? 


	3. The Burrow

Disclaimer: i dont own anything to do with Harry Potter its all JKRs  
A/N: Herms and Rons birthdays are before Harrys but Herm decided not to tell Ron about the things that happened till a short while ago. I dont want to give anything away untill you've read the chapter. You should understand this once you have.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry appeared at the burrow in a gust of wind and shouted out for anyone. Within seconds the whole family was standing there asking him questions about how he got there.  
'How did you get here?'  
'What does Dumbledore say?'  
'C'mon Harry lets get out of here,' This last one was Ron which Harry was very grateful for and they headed up to his room.  
To Harry's suprise ghe saw Hermione sitting there with two pheonixes beside here, one flew over to Ron and sat on his shoulder. It was then Harry realised that they had also gotten gifts and knew what this meant.  
'So, were related then,' Harry said stunned but after a few seconds his face turned into a smile.  
'Yeah, we kinda thought you would be also after i got Hermiones letter about her phenoix which was royal blue and red and I sent a letter back explaining about the things I got including my pheonix, we found we also had the same dream, did you have it to Harry?' Ron said and his blue and green pheonix nipped his ear affectionatley.  
'Yeah, I did,' It was then Fawkes flew in the window containing a letter which they supposed was from Dumbledore, Fawkes dropped it and flew straight back out while Harry picked the letter up.Harry opened the letter and started to read aloud to them,  
  
Dear Harry, Hermione and Ron,  
I know that you have found out about your powers and i would like you to know you are welcome here any time with out other people knowing. This means you will still have to catch the train to Hogwarts if you come before then you will have to go back.To the point i would like you to know that you are now one, you are related in every way and like each other in every way, it took different amounts of time for your abilities to come out. You three will need to train well and i have gotten permission from the head of the Ministry of Magic to allow you to use spells while not in school.  
Dumbledore  
  
'Cool, Was all the three said before grinning at each other. Ron being the person he was used a spell he read in a book lately, Hermione was suprised he even read a book but when she looked at the title she had laughed It was called 'Quick Food , Quick spells'. ron had summoned up bacon rolls for the three and smiled delightfully to each other. The rest of the day was devoted to talking about any topic they could come up with, whcih meant after a while they were talking about quidditch (remember they are all alike now so Hermione likes quidditch).  
  
A/N: hope you liked this chapter, please R&R 


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with him, it all belongs to JKR  
A/N:hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
'GET UP BOYS!' A voice shouted from down the stairs which made Harry stir and open his eyes. He went over to wake Ron and remembered he could do magic.  
'Wingardium leviosa,' Harry smirked as he saw he had much mroe control with the staff he had been given, after this he started wizzing Ron around the room untill he woke up with a screech.  
'I'm going to get you back for that Harry,' He warned while Harry smirked. They both got dressed quickly and headed downstairs, Hermione was the only one left behind because she had decided to wait for them.  
'Lets try the globes(pressy from merlin that transports you),' Hermione said exitedly and they nodded, Harry decided to go first since he had done it before and said clearly 'Gringots' and he dissapeard. Hermione followed and then Ron did. It was a smooth landing unlike floo powder and Harry supposed it was probably like apparating because he didnt get the sick feeling after traveling with the globe unlike while travelling with a portkey.  
  
They headed to the desk when inside, where Hermoine said to meet the rest of Rons family, they saw the flaming red hair and ran over.  
'Good you aren't too late, give the goblins your keys and we can start our way down,' Molly told them.  
'Ok can you wait at the cart for me please?' Harry asked and they nodded while he ran off to another goblin and spoke to them. They walked over and he returned shortly with a smile plastered all over his face. The goblin stepped into the cart and the rest followed, the journey wasnt to bad and Harry even enjoyed it. There first stop was at Harrys vault, it was as full as usual and he took the required amounts for school purchases and another handful or two of galleons for extra. He then walked back to the cart and began the journey even deeper into the mines of Gringots after a few minutes the cart stopped abruptley and they stepped out. The goblin opened the weasleys vault and stared in disbelief, there were three large piles of galleons, sickles and knuts.  
'New things for everyone this year,' Molly said with an extremely wide grin and Harry chuckled a bit, Hermione and ron looked his way and went over to him.  
'Thanks mate you dont know how much this means to us,' Ron said, a single tear falling from his eye,  
'Thanks Harry, at least Malfoy has lost another reason to annoy us about,' Hermione told him and gave him a big hug that left him gasping for breath. The weasleys this year were so happy that they would be able to get extras they wanted and things that were not second hand.  
  
The first shop the trio went to was fluorish and blotts, they only bought there regular stuff as they had knowledge of spells that were incredibly strong and the book with information about them and a few other spells in it also. They went to Madam Malkins to pick up robes for Ron, he also got emerald green robes out of respect for Harry(harrys eyes).They already had enough supplies for the potions year as they had bought many more to make advance potions last year . They went through the shops and bought the rest of the things they would need for the year and then decided to go to the quidditch shop. They all gaped at the new broom on the store window, it was of sleek design and extremely expensive wood. 'The Lightning Strike' as they had called it looked a beauty and the trio raced in and asked how much it was.  
'I don't think you will be able to afford this, no point in asking,' He said to them, they hid a samll laugh and asked him to please tell them. It cost 400 Galleons and Harry decided they were getting it.  
'Can i have three of them please?' Harry piped up and the shop keeper looked suprised.  
'This better not be a joke,' He muttered and left the room while Hermione and Ron continuously thanked Harry. When he returned Harry had the money out and the shop keeper looked suprised but took it anyway. While they were leaving he smiled in delight, he was going to have a lot of spare money today. Once outside they decided to have a little go on them while the other kids looked in awe. Once out of the others view they had a long laugh before heading off to meet the rest of the Weasleys. Once there Fred and Goerge marveled at the brroms asking how they got them.  
'Ask Harry here,' Ron said delightfully. They went over to a fireplace and once the rest of them were gone they used the globe to get up to Rons room. The Weasleys didnt notice as they had already left the living room by the time they called they had arrived.  
  
Lets try some of our new magic, mabey we could even practice dueling, all three of us at once. The rest of the day went to practicing magic and they decided to try duelling another time as they were extremely exhausted.  
  
A/N: ill try to update as soon as possible..... at least 1 a day unless i cant get to the pc 


	5. AUTHORS NOTEIMPORTANT

IMPORTANT  
  
im going to england for about a week so wont update... ill try write sum while im down there but there will be nom more chaps till im back  
  
sorry 


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. JKR does!  
  
A/N Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you all had a great christmas(if you celebrated it)  
Sorry I couldn't update for so long and I will try to make chapters longer from now on.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 5 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
It was a very sunny day above the Burrow, one could not have hoped for better weather. The birds were up chirping little tunes and the residents of the house were getting ready for a big day.  
  
Inside the Burrow Molly Weasly yelled for Harry and Ron to get up. They both sat up grogily and realised it was the 31st of July, the day they left for Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ron had packed their things last night so they wouldn't have to rush to much the following morning, you could see the releif on thier faces at the moment. They bopth got dressedand headed down stairs to the dining table and noticed Arthur and Percy were missing.  
"They got called in to work early" Molly told them when they had settled down next to Hermione. They ate breakfast quickly as all the children where anxious to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Molly then told them to get thier stuff from upstairs and bring it out to the car, Harry and Ron headed up first then Hermione and Ginny and finally the Twins.Once all trunks were inside the car boot they got in and were on thier way to the Kings cross station.  
  
The ride was peacful and all the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione got out of the car with a smile on thier face. They walked over to the barrier where they would go to get to platfrom nine and three quarters and Molly told them they had 15 minutes. Once over the barrier she began talking to them, " Ginny have a great year I know you will please your father and I with your results," She then turned to the trio, " Have a great time you there, oh.... and Ron, do be good" Then she turned to the twins who had a grim look upon their faces, " Don't pull to many pranks, otherwise have a great year since its your last," She smiled and they were all stunned. Molly hugged them all and it was time to leave for the train.  
  
Once on the train Harry, Ron and Hermione settled into a cabin near the entrance to the train. The ride went smoothly for half an hour and the Draco walked in.  
"Look who it is Potter, Weasley and Mudblood," Molfoy spat.  
"Get out now, we have had enough of your teasing and will not take it any longer," Harry replied fircly and Ron and Hermione stood up and nodded. The three glowed and rasied there hands while Malfoy turned and fled.  
"Wow! I didnt know we could do that, I wonder if theres a book explaining what it means when you glow!" Hermione told them.  
"Er, Hermione, where are your priorities! First things First did you see the look on his face!" Ron said and the had a laugh about it the rest of the way to Hogwarts. They got there school robes on quickly noticing that the train was stopping and once ready left the cabinet with their things. Once of the train they hapilly greeted Hagrid who looked in a great mood and headed off for the horsless carts  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
A/N: Molly or Mrs.Weasley?  
Hope you liked it and please review. 


End file.
